loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Greece
LoganWorm's Survivor: Greece, also known as Survivor: Greece - Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty vs. Balanced, or codenamed Survivor: BBBB, is the fifth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 24th, 2014. They were evaluated until May 6th, 2014. The cast was announced on May 8th, 2014. The season premiered on May 9th, 2014. It was set in Pindus National Park, Epirus, in Greece. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into four tribes of four by attributes (Brains, Brawns, Beauty, and Balanced). These tribes were named Athena (Brains), the goddess of wisdom, Ares (Brawns), the god of war, Aphrodite (Beauty), the goddess of love, and Zeus (Balanced), the god of the sky. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. This was the first season to feature four starting tribes and it saw the game change significantly. On Day 9, the four tribes were switched and the Ares tribe was disbanded and replaced with Hades, a tribe full of the first four castaways voted out of the game who now had a shot to return. The twist was known as The Underworld. The merged tribe was named by the ? castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe ?. After 39 days of competition, ? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ? on a ? vote. ? was voted the Fan Favorite by the Viewers Lounge. LoganWorm gave the Player of the Season award to ?. Summary This will be added once the season is over. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into four tribes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Zeus. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Olympus. ? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The Game 'Episode 1: "There's Nowhere to Hide"' *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch - Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. Episode 1 'Episode 2: "Be My Zombie"' *Immunity Challenge: Greek Favor ''- The castaways had to convince people in the valley why they were a better tribe and the people on the land had to vote. The two tribes that got the most votes won immunity. '''Episode 2' 'Episode 3: "No Risk, No Reward"' *Immunity Challenge: Rock Push - Each tribe had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first two tribes to finish won immunity. Episode 3 'Episode 4: "Don't Get Too Excited"' *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Each tribe had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of five judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. The two tribes with the better flags would win immunity. Episode 4 'Episode 5: "Cheers For Happy Days"' *Immunity Challenge: Treasure Hunt - Each tribe had to search for hidden items in the wilderness. After a certain time period, the two tribes with the most retrieved items would win immunity. Episode 5 'Episode 6: "..."' *Immunity Challenge: Popularity Contest - The castaways had to try to get as many popularity votes from the locals as they possibly could in similar fashion to an election vote. The person with the most votes at the end of a predetermined time would win individual immunity. Episode 6 Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Twists: 'Four Starting Tribes:' The game began with four starting tribes rather than the standard two. This changed the game significantly because each tribe had different numbers. 'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. One idol was hidden at the Athena and Zeus camp while the other was hidden at the Ares and Aphrodite camp. 'First Impressions:' Each tribe voted a member of their tribe as the "Outcast". The Outcast went straight to camp and did not participate in the challenge and got to search for the hidden immunity idol while everyone was away. 'Double Tribal Council:' Instead of the traditional one tribe attending tribal council, two tribes attended tribal council on Day 3 and on Day 6. 'Tribe Switch:' On Day 9 the four tribes turned into three tribes of four. This went along with the Underworld. 'The Underworld:' The first four castaways returned as the Hades tribe and if they won the challenge got to vote two people back into the game. These two people replaced the losing tribe's two members. Trivia *This season holds the record for the most days in between two tribal councils with four days. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Individual Immunity Necklace.jpg|Survivor: Greece Individual Immunity Necklace Tribal Immunity Idol 2.png|Survivor: Greece Tribal Immunity Idol #2 Tribal Immunity Idol 1.png|Survivor: Greece Tribal Immunity Idol #1 File:Tribal_Voting_(Greek_Goddess)|Season track #1 Tribal_Music_(Macedonian_Ending)|Season track #2 Tribal_Music_(Greek_Pirate_Ending)|Season track #3 File:LoganWorm%27s_Survivor_Greece_-_Theme|Season theme